Mephistófeles
by Thepurplewriter
Summary: Mephistófeles: demonio ancestral y folclórico de Alemania entregado a las artes oscuras y la cosecha de almas para cumplir los designios de satánas... eso hasta que conoce a ciertas monstruos muy encantadoras.
1. El sol muere en Salem

† **El sol muere en Salem †**

Acababa de llegar a Salem y no tenía ninguna razón aparente para estar ahí, simplemente era un pueblo más donde podría huir. Estaba cansado del viaje y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el césped de un parque para niños y fumar mientras atardecía.

Otro cigarrillo más a los labios, su lengua sabía a tabaco barato, sentía la saliva pegajosa y la garganta seca, pero un delicioso cosquilleo de placer lo recorría cuando el humo azul inundaba sus pulmones, separó los labios para dejar que ese humo escapara por su boca pálida mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás contemplando la copa de los árboles de maple, las ramas negras como el carbón contrastando contra el sol y las hojas que ya empezaban a colorearse de los tonos borgoña, amarillos y anaranjados del otoño. Ese era el último cigarro de la caja –Mierda – dijo tirando la colilla y el empaque lejos con un suspiro. Se sentía vacío por dentro, un dolor inagotable e incurable en el pecho lo corroía y como si tuviera el corazón lleno de vidrio y agujas cada palpitar dolía, a cada palpitar se odiaba más a sí mismo, a cada palpitar corría por sus venas un veneno cargado de frustración y sufrimiento insoportables. Su vida estaba desecha, era un constante caos y no podía siquiera cerrar los ojos en paz porque siempre estaban ahí esas pesadillas, esos recuerdos, los susurros, esas imágenes que se derretían y fundían en un hambre insaciable.

Se limitaba a observar, había algunos pajarillos de colores celestes cuyo plumaje parecía tornarse púrpura cuando era bañado por los agonizantes últimos rayos de sol, revoloteaban afanados ante la inminente oscuridad devoradora de la caída de la noche, junto a los pequeños niños llenos de euforia que se rehusaban a abandonar el pintoresco parque, resistiéndose al gentil tacto de sus madres y a sus dulces voces que los sobornaban con un trozo de pastel de chocolate extra en la cena si regresaban a casa ahora. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, se derramaba como tinta negra sobre el parque llevándose la alegría de las risas y de los colores pasteles de los jueguitos para niños, pronto no quedo nadie allí, excepto él y el fantasma de ese aroma a caramelo, hierba, algodón de azúcar y flores silvestres que despedía aquel lugar. El antes vivaz parque, saturado de colores radiantes, yacía inerte ante sus ojos, oscuro, frío y pálido. Mas similar a sí mismo supuso, y era mejor así, el abrazador silencio, el frio dulce y doloroso, al menos así no parecía que el mundo se burlara de él mostrándole uno de sus radiantes y alegres días. Dejo escapar un suspiro, uno largo pero que se ahogó de inmediato ante la ausencia de alguien que lo escuchara.

Sabía que debía irse ya, buscar algún lugar para dormir y un buen trago que lo calentara y lo aliviara de los pensamientos que hacían que la cabeza le diera vueltas sin piedad. Se levantó de la hierba fresca y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo con un pequeño ramillete de dientes de león y espigas que había arrancado de la maleza. Casi había abandonado el parque y llegado hasta una calle principal cuando una figura no muy lejos de él hizo que se detuviera, Estaba sentada sobre la hierba apoyando su espalda contra un roble grande, abrazaba sus rodillas y tenía el rostro enterrado en estas, lloraba suavemente ahogando sus sollozos tímidos contra su pequeño cuerpo. Él la observo por un instante, su silueta recortada por la luz de los faroles y su cuerpito contrayéndose dolorosamente cada vez que los gemidos salían de ella. Se acercó lentamente y sin que la chica se diera cuenta de su presencia él ya estaba justo a su lado, observándola en silencio. ¿Qué le importaba a él una chica solitaria llorando desconsoladamente a la mitad de la noche? Honestamente no le importaba, pero por alguna razón sí sentía una gran curiosidad hacia ella. Tal vez Salem era un lugar muy seguro para vivir como para que alguien pudiera estar solo a esta hora luciendo tan frágil y vulnerable, o tal vez aquella chica era tan obstinada que no había considerado nunca la idea de que algo pudiera pasarle...o tal vez era tanto el dolor que la abrumaba que ya no le importaba nada, ni su propia vida, y en ese caso podía empezar a sentir algo de simpatía por la desconocida. Normalmente tenía dos opciones: Darle la espalda y seguir con su camino o aprovechar la situación, usarla para saciar sus ansias–_Maldita sea_– se dijo a sí mismo, la chica se veía tan triste que inexplicablemente lo único que hizo fue sentarse a su lado sin saber qué hacer, pasaron varios minutos antes de que él se decidiera a tocarla suavemente en el hombro y cuando lo hizo la chica se sobresaltó y exhalando un grito ahogado de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que su llanto se detenía se puso en pie. Lo miro fijamente con sus enormes ojos enrojecidos y bañados en lágrimas, instantáneamente se pasó el antebrazo por la cara tratando de limpiarse.

– ¡Por Ra!– Exclamó la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Añadió después con una voz inesperadamente fuerte y autoritaria, atravesándolo con una mirada desafiante.

–Ayudarte–Dijo él mordiéndose los labios, disfrutando de la actitud fiera de la chica. Estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez no había sido mala idea después de todo. –No deberías estar sola a esta hora en la calle, podría ser peligroso– Dijo finalmente con una leve sonrisa cínica.

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Déjame sola– Contestó ella seca y directa como si estuviera dándole una orden – ¿No entiendes? ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame sola! –Dijo ella de nuevo más agresiva. Él levantó las cejas en asombro y dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

–Mira niña, la verdad es que no me importa. Preocuparme por ti fue una pérdida de tiempo, en primer lugar no sé por qué lo hice, supongo que estás bien. – contestó él de forma insolente, pretendiendo sentirse insultado por la actitud de la chica aunque no podría estar más que encantado con su ferocidad y pretensión. Así que habiendo dicho esto le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta añadiendo mientras caminaba: –Espero que te agraden los vagabundos de este parque.

La chica quedó pasmada por un momento, ahora estaba ligeramente avergonzada y comenzaba a sentirse insegura, abrió la boca para hablar, procurando que su voz se escuchara decidida y férrea, pero lo único que hizo fue balbucear, aunque esto fue suficiente como para hacer que el chico se detuviera y se diera la vuelta para observarla, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero y una expresión burlona en el rostro. Ella lo miró detenidamente escudriñándolo mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella, su llanto había desaparecido por completo a excepción de los rastros de las lágrimas, tal vez porque su mente ahora se distraía con otra cosa, se observaron en silencio por un instante, era bastante atractiva, llevaba largo cabello azabache hasta la cintura surcado por gruesas líneas doradas, su piel tenía un exquisito tono latte, sus labios eran carnosos, teñidos de púrpura muy oscuro, como el color de las uvas maduras, sus ojos eran resplandecientes y de un raro tono verdoso que contrastaba a la perfección con sus rasgos exóticos y el espeso delineador violeta le añadía dramatismo y profundidad a su mirada aunque su maquillaje estuviera corrido y le ensuciara las mejillas.

– ¿Niña?– replicó finalmente la chica recobrando algo de rudeza pero suavizando la expresión de su rostro– Mi nombre es Cleopatra De Nile – dijo firmemente y ofreciéndole una mano pero mirándolo aún extrañada. –Ahora que sabes mi nombre podrías llamarme de una forma respetuosa, _hombre_. – Y pronunció esa última palabra con malicia. Por la forma en la que hablaba y se movía parecía como si la chica tuviera el mundo a sus pies, tenía un aire extraño, como si fuera de la realeza, pero su precioso llanto descorazonado decía todo lo contrario y esta dualidad era lo que tanto le intrigaba y seducía al joven.

–Soy Gerard Mephisto– Contesto él.


	2. Café, Cigarrillos y cuero negro

† **Café, cigarrillos y cuero negro ****†**

–_Cleo_– Susurró Mephisto para sus adentros después de tomar un dulce y amargo trago de café oscuro. Estaba sentado en un lindo y pequeño café de estilo francés cerca del parque central donde la había visto por primera vez la fría noche anterior, llorando como una pequeña niña asustada, como una muñeca rota. Después de acompañarla hasta su casa, que era más bien un palacio, había pasado la noche caminando por el pueblo, por sus calles llenas de árboles de maple y de encantadoras casas victorianas color pastel mientras se calentaba con una botella de whiskey y una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Ella le había dicho con una mirada coqueta que lo calentó por dentro como el mismo fuego del infierno que pasaría por allí al día siguiente después de clases y que tal vez podrían seguir hablando. Las ansias de volver a ver sus fieros ojos de jade y la sonrisa cínica que se escapaba por esos labios carnosos y purpúreos, de respirar de nuevo el dulce perfume de azafrán y especias que emanaba su piel tostada y su cabello lo volvían loco. Llevaba más de medio día tomando café y simplemente esperando por ella, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, cuando unas manzanas a lo lejos divisó una encantadora figura seguida por tres chicas más. Era ella, Cleopatra, estaba seguro; el vaivén de sus caderas, su cabello color caramelo ondeando en el viento eran inconfundibles, allí venia, se acercaba cada vez más con su habitual aire de reina.

–Cleopatra de Nile– Dijo finalmente sin levantar la mirada de su taza de café cuando las cuatro chicas pasaban cerca de su mesa.

†

–Cleopatra de Nile– Escuchó decir su nombre a una voz baja, aterciopelada y ronroneante como la de un gato negro. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos de un gris pálido que parecían fluir como metal líquido dentro de unas marcadas y amoratadas ojeras en un rostro blanco de facciones duras pero hermosas. El joven tenía un cabello negro como la tinta y abundante como el plumaje de un cuervo que le caía hasta una fuerte mandíbula cubierta finamente por rastros de barba de no haberse afeitado en un par de días. Sus labios eran del color de las ciruelas y sus dientes blancos y agudos como los de un felino le sonreían con picardía. Tal vez había sido por la oscuridad de la noche cuando lo conoció, pero hasta ahora podía notar lo guapo que en realidad era el extraño joven.

–Hola… como te llames– Contestó ella tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y pretendiendo que no recordaba el nombre del joven. Él dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y la miro bastante divertido mientras tomaba su último sorbo de café, se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella hasta que estuvo tan cerca que el aroma a café, cigarrillos y el cuero de su chaqueta negra eran lo único que Cleo podía oler.

–Mephisto, Gerard Mephisto– Dijo él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con aire indiferente pero no hacia Cleo si no hacia las otras chicas que estaban unos pasos detrás de ella. Cleo se volvió para mirar a las chicas; Draculara, Clawdeen y Frankie tenían una expresión estupefacta en el rostro y la miraban con duda.

– ¿Nos disculpas un momento? –Dijo Clawdeen adelantándose rápidamente y jalando a Cleo de un brazo. Ahora las chicas formaban un pequeño círculo mientras Mephisto sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendía a unos pasos de distancia de ellas.

– ¿Quién rayos es ese chico tan extraño?, ¿Estás loca Cleo? Puede ser un lunático– Dijo Clawdeen.

––Claro que no, ¡No sé quién es él pero es terrorífico Cleo! Tienes que invitarlo a tu fiesta de esta noche. Por favor, por favor, por favor hazlo– Dijo Frankie– Se ve tan interesante, nunca había visto a un chico así en Salem. – añadió Frankie con su habitual energía e inocencia.

–No lo sé Frankie… a mí también me parece muy extraño, me asusta, pero no en el buen sentido– Replicó Draculara tímidamente. Las chicas estuvieron discutiendo durante unos largos cinco minutos acerca de si sería buena idea que Mephisto asistiera o no a la fiesta que iba a dar Cleo, sobre lo guapo pero extraño que era y sobre como lo había conocido ella; pero cuando se dieron cuenta Cleo ya estaba hablando con él nuevamente.

–Me encantaría ir Cleopatra– Oyeron contestar al extraño muchacho– Nos vemos esta noche– dijo y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Cleo, esta enrojeció mientras observaba a Mephisto alejarse con un cigarrillo en sus labios y le guiñaba un ojo. Clawdeen, Draculara y Frankie se quedaron pasmadas.

–A Deuce no le va a gustar nada esto– Dijo Clawdeen al final.


	3. Hambre

†**Hambre****†**

El joven demonio bebía de la sangre como un animal desesperado pasando su lengua por la piel blanca y asustada de su víctima. El aliento cálido se hacía visible como niebla espesa en el frío de la noche, los jadeos débiles y enfermizos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio del pequeño y sucio callejón de piedra. Tenía su mano ensangrentada aprisionando la garganta del joven y su cuerpo sometiéndolo contra el asfalto, la sangre fluía del cuello del chico y el hambre incontrolable, insaciable, cortaba su lengua y su estómago como un millar de agujas penetrándolo, sentía un sufrimiento insoportable, su boca se hacía agua, su cuerpo parecía derretirse en un millón de mariposas negras e impulsos eléctricos terriblemente dolorosos. Finalmente incapaz de soportar más el hambre devoradora que lo comenzaba a consumir por dentro y a deshacer su cordura juntó sus labios con los del joven y empezó a alimentarse, la agobiada alma del pobre desconocido que había tenido la mala suerte de caminar por esa calle y toparse con él comenzaba a abandonar su torturado cuerpo y a fluir de sus labios a los del demonio. Todo sucedió muy rápido y en pocos segundos el cadáver del chico yacía inerte y pálido entre los brazos de Mefistófeles.

Rodeado de palomas blancas y gordas que lo arrullaban se había lavado la cara en una fuente para quitar los rastros de suciedad y sangre seca de sus labios, sonrió, pensando en lo ridículo que era que el agua, por más pura y fresca, pudiera borrar los rastros de asesinato, de miedo, de odio, de asco que derretían su mente. En lugar de saciarse el hambre se acrecentaba cada vez más, sentía como sus colmillos hacían sangrar sus encías y toda la boca le sabía a ansía, a sangre. Tomó un trago de whiskey, el alcohol lo ayudaba a aplacar sus instintos de demonio, y sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta negra de cuero mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la casa de Cleo.

†

El patio trasero del palacio de Cleo estaba repleto de jóvenes monstruos disfrazados y normis bailando o simplemente charlando entre ellos. Cleo había decorado el lugar con la temática del antiguo Egipto, de los árboles de maple y los robles colgaban varios incensarios que perfumaban el aire de la noche con esencias dulces y empalagosas, había varias estatuas de oro, mármol y ébano de dioses egipcios con incrustaciones en piedras preciosas decorando el lugar, mientras sus criados, vestidos con tocados en forma de chacal negro en representación al dios Anubis repartían bocadillos, frutas y bebidas tradicionales del linaje de los De Nile. El lugar tenía el aire misterioso y bello de la realeza de antaño y todos parecían estar divirtiéndose en grande con la música que sonaba fuerte o los espectáculos de acrobacia, magia y fuego que los criados daban de vez en cuando. Sin embargo Cleo no se divertía, una tristeza tan densa y pesada como la piedra volcánica le oprimía el pecho, tenía que luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr su maquillaje celeste, pero más importante con delatar su asquerosa melancolía ante todos los chicos del instituto, ella era parte de la realeza y así debía lucir, poderosa, regia, intocable; nadie podía darse cuenta de lo devastada y rota que se sentía por dentro. Estaba sentada en la hierba sobre una finísima tela de satín del color de la arena egipcia mientras uno de sus criados la abanicaba con una gran hoja de palma seca y otro le daba uvas maduras. Estaba rodeada por sus majestuosos siete gatos Chisisi, Bastet, Akins, Ebonee, Ufa, Usi, y Miu-Miu que ronroneaban plácidamente a su lado, mientras su mascota favorita, Hisette su serpiente cobra, se enroscaba con ternura en sus hombros y trataba de consolarla. Podía ver a sus amigas divirtiéndose a lo lejos y cuando estas se acercaban a preguntarle porqué no disfrutaba de su propia fiesta Cleo simplemente se limitaba a hacer un gesto con una mano con actitud arrogante pidiendo que la dejaran sola y dando a entender que se sentía cansada, ambas cosas obvias mentiras. Bajó su mirada para contemplarse a si misma, estaba vestida con un precioso vestido azul celeste con toques dorados y con velos de verde menta en las mangas, el vestido era corto y ajustado en los muslos, dejándola mostrar unas tersas y firmes piernas largas arruinadas por tener que estar envueltas en aquellas malditas vendas ceremoniales de entierro que cubrían todo su cuerpo, pero si se quitara sus vendas de momificación se volvería polvo en un instante, maldita sea. A veces se preguntaba cuál era el punto de su inmortalidad, tal vez habría sido mejor solo vivir como un humano normal hace miles de años en vez de ser ahora una repugnante momia, un cadáver pútrido hace tiempo ya. Casi todas las noches tenía la misma pesadilla, recordaba el cuarto oscuro y húmedo en el que había pasado miles de años encerrada sin poder moverse, el olor a podredumbre, a muerte, los insectos corriendo por todos lados, las asquerosas larvas negras que comen carne humana reptando por su cuerpo, el constante e insoportable ruido de una infinita gota que caía en el mismo lugar, el miedo, el hambre, las náuseas, la tortura. Su padre el faraón Ramses había tomado una decisión injusta por ella, nunca le preguntó que quería realmente, tal vez en ese instante solo habría querido morir como una princesa y no tener que vivir miles de años como un aterrador monstruo.

Allí a lo lejos estaba Nefera, su hermosa hermana, pavoneándose entre todos los jóvenes como si fuera la reina de todo, al mirarla recordó el horror que Nefera había cometido contra ella hacia un par de noches, las náuseas nutridas de tristeza se apoderaron de ella, comenzó a sentirse mareada y su sangre hervía por la rabia que sentía, ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso?, a su propia hermana, tal vez su relación había sido complicada desde hacía milenios pero lo que había hecho hace un par de días era imperdonable. Una tímida lágrima de dolor se escurrió por la mejilla de Cleo, pero ella se la enjugó rápidamente.

–Señorita De Nile– Dijo llegando uno de sus criados haciendo una respetuosa venia, el criado tenía asido fuertemente de un brazo al joven que Cleo había conocido la noche anterior que se limitaba a sonreírle burlonamente al guardia. – Este impertinente joven insiste en que usted lo dejó ven…

–Es bienvenido– Contestó Cleo autoritaria antes de que el criado pudiera añadir algo más.

–Como la señorita desee–Contestó el criado retirándose.

Mephisto se sentó en silencio junto a Cleo, con delicadeza al percibir la pesada tristeza que la agobiaba. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño ramillete de dientes de león, espigas y flores silvestres y con actitud solemne tomó una de las manos de Cleo y lo depositó allí.

–Estaba caminando por el parque, junto a la fuente, y me acordé de ti. Tal vez no sean rosas o lirios, pero creo que necesitas algo para sonreír Cleopatra.

Cleo se quedó anonadada ante el dulce gesto del joven, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra u ocultar la sangre encendiendo de timidez sus mejillas, en ese instante su máscara de dureza y petulancia se desvaneció y Cleo se limitó a agradecer honestamente con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Mephisto sacó la botella de Whiskey y tomó un par de sorbos largos y calientes, luego le ofreció de la bebida a Cleo quien palideció por un instante y se puso irremediablemente nerviosa.

–Yo nunca he bebido nada Mephisto, no creo que deb…–Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Mephisto adelanto un dedo y lo posó en los labios de Cleo obligándola a callar.

–Puedes llamarme Gerard, y creo que esta noche lo que necesitas es divertirte un poco Cleopatra, hay que poner una sonrisa en esa cara– Dijo Mephisto con una actitud cínica y coqueta y por un instante Cleo pudo jurar que se confundía entre los otros gatos. La joven pareció sumirse en una larga reflexión y luego de echarle un vistazo dolido y con odio a su hermana sonrió con verdadera picardía.

–Creo que tienes razón, vamos a hacer estragos esta noche, mi padre está de viaje, y por favor, llámame Cleo. – contestó ella guiñándole un ojo y arrebatándole la botella de whiskey de las manos.


	4. Aliento de demonio

**Aliento de demonio**

Una suave y ceremonial música de cuerdas armonizaba el espacio. La luz amarilla del fuego ardiendo se filtraba por las elegantes cortinas púrpura de paño de lino que resguardaban la enorme y elegante habitación de Cleo. El lugar tenía una atmosfera cálida y las sombras se coloreaban de tonos purpúreos y ámbar, la habitación olía a incienso dulce de lavanda y las pesadas y alegres risas de los dos jóvenes llenaban la estancia. Mephisto y Cleo estaban sentados en la preciosa cama con dosel de encajes y satín adornaba con numerosos cojines y medallones egipcios incrustados con metales y piedras preciosas, las velas aromatizadas con especias hacían bailar sus sombras, habían estado hablando y jugando durante un par de horas e iban ya por la segunda botella de whiskey, Cleo se sentía caliente por dentro y la cabeza le daba vueltas de una forma muy agradable. Mephisto volvió a servir licor en las copas hasta el borde y le ofreció a Cleo de las botanas fritas que sus criados les habían traído al comienzo de la noche junto a un poco de jugo de uva para mezclar el trago; ambos bebieron hasta saciarse nuevamente y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de los efectos delirantes del alcohol hasta que Cleo rompió el cómodo silencio.

–Es tan extraño que nos hayamos conocido tan solo hace un par de noches y ya estemos aquí, en mi habitación, hablando como si fuéramos…grandes amigos– dijo Cleo un tanto avergonzada de la situación, pero sin embargo alegre y agradecida por lo que sucedía, pues de otra forma seguiría sumiéndose en su amarga tristeza.

–Ah Cleo…presiento que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos– Contestó Mephisto mirándola como un animal depredador, comiéndose cada centímetro de su carne con sus fieros ojos grises. Cleo se ruborizo al instante y bajó su mirada para contemplar la copa de oro y gemas en la que estaba tomando licor, Mefistófeles extendió una mano para tomar el rostro de Cleo y obligarla a mirarlo.

–Brindemos por esta noche de diversiones– dijo él con una amplia y seductora sonrisa. Cleo sonrió también y ambos alzaron sus copas haciéndolas sonar para luego beber todo su contenido. Mephisto sirvió nuevamente del cóctel de whiskey con jugo de uva y encendió un cigarrillo recostándose sobre los cojines de terciopelo.

– ¿Quieres jugar un juego Cleopatra de Nile? – Dijo el joven demonio rodando sus ojos hacia ella y con una nota de maldad en su profunda voz.

– ¿De qué se trata? – Contestó ella con la embriaguez cosquilleando su delicado cuerpo y los vapores del licor nublando su mente.

–Es muy fácil, yo te hago una pregunta que sea muy personal, nada que sea como "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" no, algo realmente entrañable, algo sucio, negro…tú decides si contestarla o tomar un trago de whiskey.

–Suena divertido, ¿y quién gana?

–Gana el que no esté terriblemente borracho y vomitando por tu costosa alfombra al final de la noche– Replicó Mefistófeles con la malicia llenando sus blanquecinos ojos y las juguetonas ansias ensanchando su macabra sonrisa.

–Está bien, comienzo yo. ¿Por qué fumas tanto Gerard? – Dijo Cleo, y la pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa al joven demonio. La realidad era que los vicios de los hombres eran lo único que lo ayudaban a aplacar el hambre de sangre y almas humanas, pero no podía decirle eso, no podía confesarle lo que en realidad era, la mayor progenie de satanás.

–Eso es fácil, tengo problemas de ansiedad, fumar me ayuda a controlarlos. Si no fumara o bebiera como lo hago me volvería loco y sería un verdadero desastre estar alrededor mío, es más, tú estarías en peligro mortal– Contestó él incorporándose y acercándose hasta que solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. El nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de la chica, él estaba demasiado cerca y el aroma a café negro y tabaco inundaban sus sentidos, la hacían sentir lúbrica, confundida, mareada.

–P-p-pues yo nunca he fumado– Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Cleo ante la cercanía del joven

–Supongo que eso significa que es una buena oportunidad para probar nuevos sabores en tu lengua Cleo– dijo él pasándose la lengua húmeda por los labios y soplando una bocanada de humo en dirección de la chica quien inmediatamente se atragantó y comenzó a tener un ataque de tos. Mephisto se adelantó y le ofreció jugo de uva a la chica mientras inevitablemente se reía de ella.

– G-gracias– Dijo al final cuando sus pulmones pudieron llenarse nuevamente de aire. –Es tu turno.

– Cuando te vi por primera vez estabas llorando. ¿Por qué?

–Prefiero tomar un trago de whiskey antes que contestar a eso– Dijo Cleo volviendo a su actitud engreída mientras alargaba una mano para tomar la botella de licor, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Mephisto se la arrebató y la miro profundamente a los ojos, con una expresión dulce. Tomó la cara de Cleo con ambas manos y la acercó a la suya.

–Cleo, puedes contármelo, yo no voy a lastimarte, no voy a juzgarte. Déjame ayudarte a exorcizar tus demonios– Dijo Mefistófeles poniendo su semblante más tierno. En parte no sabía hasta qué punto las palabras que pronunciaba eran ciertas, pero se moría de curiosidad por saber porque estaba tan desconsolada en la noche fría sobre la hierba y las flores que bebían sus lágrimas tristes. Cleo miro a Mephisto a los ojos y una tierna lágrima se escurrió por su rostro, él la limpió con la punta de su pulgar y le sonrió con dulzura. Cleo suspiro y asintió dando a entender que se lo diría.

–Es mi hermana Nefera, la ví… la ví a ella y a mi novio Deuce besándose en el jardín, entre los brotes de azucenas, la otra noche. Lo escuche a él jurarle que se desharía de mí, que en realidad la amaba a ella y yo… ni siquiera sé que hacer, mi vida es un caos, mi familia es un desastre…, yo soy asquerosa, soy… soy un maldito monstruo, soy un…– Cleo no pudo continuar y se deshizo en un llanto incontrolable, Mephisto la atrajo hacia su pecho y la apretó con fuerza rodeándola con sus brazos. Permanecieron así durante largos minutos mientras Mephisto tarareaba una canción de cuna y el llanto de Cleo se iba apaciguando. Cuando el llanto se había secado por completo Mephisto separó a la chica de su pecho y tomó su cara con ambas manos, acerco su rostro al de ella y sólo un suspiro los separaba, Cleo estaba embriagándose con el aliento a whiskey barato, uvas maduras y cigarrillo de Mephisto, con ese aliento de demonio. El joven juntó sus labios con los de la chica, su aliento y su lengua se abrían paso salvajemente en la boca de ella, el beso se volvía cada vez más salvaje, más apasionado. Mephisto recorrió con ambas manos las caderas bien formadas de Cleo hasta llegar a sus tiernos muslos mientras mordía los labios de la chica. Deslizó una de sus manos debajo del vestido de Cleo hasta llenar su sexo cálido. El alcohol y el placer los extasiaba, sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas, ansiosas, cuando repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe separándolos. Allí, parado en el Umbral de la puerta esta Deuce Gorgon.


End file.
